Why Can't I Tell You
by Hikari Nami
Summary: Nova's got a crush on someone on the team. No it's not SPRX77, but good guess. Will love blossom or be shot down in flames. No flames plz this is my very first fan fic.


Me: My first story turns out to be a look in to my two favorite characters, Nova & Antauri.

Nova: What do you have planned, missy?

Antauri: I'm interested to know your plot as well.

Me: Plot? What plot? I don't got no plot.

Antauri & Nova: Yeah, right

Me: Just do the disclaimer please and thank you.

Nova: Well at least she said please and thank you.

Antauri: FireNovaLover does not own any characters from Super Robot Monkey Team. They belong to that Ciro guy (forgot last name). She only owns the characters she creates. Now, on to the story. Oh, and she doesn't own any songs she uses.

Why Can't I Tell You?

_Nova's POV_

It's a warm day with no activity so the guys decided to go down to the lake, but Antauri and I stayed back at the Super Robot to make sure there were no attacks. I'm sitting here in my chair reading while Antauri does his usual meditation. I do have a problem though, and it deals with glancing like every 10 seconds at the hunk of a monkey next to me.

Wait, did I just call Antauri a hunk, oh man I did. Now I know I do have a crush on him.

A few weeks ago I contacted Aurora 6 to see if she could help me. Her idea of helping me was giving me a book called, Tomboy with a Crush. That's the book resting in my lap at this moment, but I can't seem to keep my eyes off of the black monkey next to me. It's been very helpful to tell me that I have a crush, but it doesn't give me advice on how to tell you. Oh man, Antauri, why can't I tell you?

Getting up from my chair, I walk out of the main room and head up to my own room. Although, I could've sworn I saw Antauri looking at me. Oh well, I might have just interrupted his meditation. Stepping into my room I set the book gently on my bed and headed toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

_Antauri's POV_

I wondered why Nova didn't go with the others to the lake. She probably didn't want to become victim to Otto's Monkey Tsunami. Although, she does look cute sitting there, hold up, did I call Nova 'cute'? Is it possible that I like her? Well, I do keep sneaking glances at her every now and then, but it's never happened this often. I guess now I do have a crush on you.

It's then that I notice you have a book in your lap, though I couldn't see the title, but it doesn't seem as though you're reading it, like you have something else on your mind. Before I could ask what was disturbing you, you get up and walk in the direction of your room. I had to force myself not to drool over the movements her sexy body made. Oh great, now I think she's sexy, I have to stop thinking of her that way, it's not like she has the same feelings for you, dimwit. I should go question her on what's been distracting her, as being second in command would entitle me to do. (A/N: Isn't that just like Antauri to have teammates first?)

Upon entering her room, I realized she wasn't there. Before exiting, I gaze around her room. I noticed she keep it tidy, with her punching bag in one corner, a desk with a computer on it at the opposite wall, a shelf of books next to it, and many bean bag chairs nearby in another corner. While turning, I noticed the book she had earlier was resting on her bed. I let curiosity get the best of me as I walked over to the bed, picked up the book, sat down, and randomly opened the book to one of the beginning pages. The book, which was titled Tomboy with a Crush, had many chapters to tell if a hardcore female fighter was in love. Turning to another page, I came upon a simple 4-question test and also noticed a piece of paper wedged in between the pages, which had Nova's handwriting on it.

Knowing I would seriously regret this later, I began to read the test:

_1) When you see the guy, how do you feel?_

_A) Bubbly, giddy_

_B) Happy, nervous, unsure of what to do_

_C) Upset, angry_

For this one, Nova had chosen 'B'

_2) If he was kidnapped and a cuter guy came along, what would you do?_

_A) Go with the cuter guy for sure._

_B) Tell the other guy to take a hike and go save my man_

_C) Not much except move on._

Again, Nova had chosen 'B'.

_3) What do you like most about him?_

_A) Looks, talent, the works_

_B) Everything, his eyes, body, the things he does, etc._

_C) Nothing much except that muscled body_

'B' again

_4) How would you feel if the guy's feelings were like your own?_

_A) Bubbly, full of energy_

_B) Relieved and happy that my love cares for me as well_

_C) Not really caring_

Again her answer had been 'B'.

At the bottom of the page, it said: _'If you chosemostly 'B's, then you care deeply for the guy and would do anything for him, but you're afraid to tell him. Don't be afraid. Just take the dive and see what the guy thinks of you. It's better to live knowing how he feels instead of not knowing'. _This greatly interested me. I wonder who Nova cared so deeply, yet so hesitantly for. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard glass shattering, causing my head to bolt up. Standing in the doorway, trembling and with shards of glass by her feet, was Nova, with an expression of shock and terror.

_Normal POV_

She just stared at Antauri, trying not to believe that he was sitting there with a certain book in his hands, her mind racing._ 'How could he? How much did he read? How much does he know? Did he find out?'_ Suddenly, she bolted forward, snatched the book from his surprisingly loose grip. Hugging the book to her chest, she slowly backed away, still staring cautiously into his confused yellow eyes with her frightened pink ones. Snapping out of his shock, Antauri stood up and began to walk toward Nova, but stopped as she continued to back up from him.

"How could you?" Her voice was shaking as was her body.

"Nova, I'm-"

"Don't... say…anything. Just leave, just… go" Her voice kept getting smaller so that Antauri had to strain to hear her.

"Let me ex-"

"I SAID GET OUT. NOW! "

With that said, she slid down the wall she had back into and hugged the book tighter in her arms. Deciding to let Nova be for now, Antauri backed toward the door, keeping his eyes on the trembling yellow ballthat was Nova. Before exiting, he took one last look at Nova and saying in a quiet, yet audible voice, "Nova, some things are better if you talk about them. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here,mind open and ready to listen." And left, gently closing the door behind him.

After Antauri had left, Nova gently picked herself off of the floor and walked over to her desk and set the book in between her monitor and her CPU. Walking over to the pile of glass, she picked up the mess, accidently cutting her hand in the process, and threw the shards away. Then she walked over to her bed and laid down after bandaging the deep cut on her hand. Her bed was still warm where Antauri had been sitting. This made her bury her face in her pillow and cry herself into a gently nap while saying, "That basterd, how much does he know".

_With Antauri_

Antauri was currently banging his head on a wall in his room. Why, well it's pretty obvious. He just violated Nova's privacy and got caught and yelled at for it. (A/N: Hey, Antauri how ya gonna make up this one to Nova? Antauri: Shut up and get on with story. Me: Alright, Alright, crabby.) He was muttering to himself saying, "I…can't…believe…I…did…that" in between each bang of his head. Now he felt quite dizzy, as well as guilty, so he sat on his bed and tried to think of a way to apologize to Nova. "Maybe I should wait until tomorrow to apologize to her, I don't want her privacy violated anymore than it already has. Ishouldn'tmention this to the others. This is a problem Nova and I must deal with." Then he heard a call from the command room saying, "WE'RE HOME!" said by their leader, Chiro. Getting up, he went to greet the others and tell them not to bother Nova. At least, not for a while.

Over the next 3 days, Antauri had no luck in apologizing to Nova. She kept dodging him whenever he came near or tried to speak to her alone. He just wished she would stop dodging him so he could say he was sorry, but it didn't look as though Nova was in the forgiving mood. 'I need to find a way to get her alone' was the onethoughtthat plagued his mind. As for Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Chiro, they didn't really question what was wrong with Nova. They thought it was just a moodswing of hers,and steered clear ofthe subjectabout what was bugging her.

The next day was another hot day. As Otto had said, "summer heat brings lots of sweets". That's Otto for ya. Antauri was meditating yet again, Nova was in her room, and the others were trying to sneak pass Antauri in an attempt to get outside. Unfortunately, Antauri noticed them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Looking at them out of the corner of his eye.

They all stood there sheepishly until Sprx spoke up and said, "We'regoingtothebeachbecauseit's reallyhotandwewantedtohavesomefun." He spoke it so fast Antauri almost didn't understand him. Antauri thought of saying no and that they went 4 days ago, but then he thought, 'It'll get me alone with Nova and I can find a way to say sorry and maybe find out who she has a crush on. "Very well, but be back before dusk." They were stunned that he was letting them go, but they weren't complaining. "Thank you Antauri. And I'll make sure these lolly gaggers are home before night settles" replied Gibson with a response of "Hey!" by the other three. And with that they left, arguing yet again.

Antauri waited a few minutes before getting out of his stance and headed toward Nova's room. Upon entering the hall, he faintly heard what sounded like music. Strolling up to the source, he came to Nova's door. Carefully opening the door, he peaked in and saw Nova sitting at her desk looking at what seem to be some picture frames and listening to music. Stepping in a bit further, Antauri saw Nova gently pick up one of the frames and began to sing along to the music, which turned out to be "A Real Fine Place to Start" by Sara Evans.

_I'm gonna do it darling_

_I could waste time trying to figure it out_

_But I'm jumpin' in anyhow_

Her voice was like heaven to his ears.

_I've never been this far _

_Didn't know love could run so deep_

_Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep_

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon_

_Spinnin' all night Lovin' just who you are_

_Sparks flyin' in the dark_

_Shootin' out lights, runnin' down dreams_

_Figurin' out what love really means_

_Baby, givin' you my heart Is a real good place to start_

_Somethin' is goin' on_

_I can't explain but sure can touch:_

_It's callin' both of us_

_Stronger than any fear or doubt_

_It's changin' everything I see_

_It's changin' you it's changin' me_

_Holdin' you close, chasin' that moon_

_Spinnin' all night Lovin' just who you are_

_Sparks flyin' in the dark_

_Shootin' out lights, runnin' down dreams_

_Figurin' out what love really means_

_Baby, givin' you my heart Is a real good place to start_

_Right here right now's the perfect spot, the perfect time_

_The perfect moment when your skin is next to mine_

It was then that Antauri could see the photo as Nova set it down, the picture of the one she liked. The photo was of…him? She felt the same ways about him as he did for her. So that's why she acted so weird around him. He was the one she cared so deeply for. Now he knewof the perfect way to apologize. With that, he smiled and waited.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Holdin' you close (Holdin' you close)_

_Chasin' that moon (Chasin' that moon)_

_Spinnin' all night, Lovin' just who you are_

_Sparks flyin' in the dark_

_Shootin' out lights (Shootin' out lights)_

_Runnin' down dreams (Runnin' down dreams)_

_Figurin' out just what love really means_

_Baby, givin' you my heart's a real fine place_

_Real fine place to start_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Nova paused the music and stood up to stretch. "Boo" came a noise from behind, scaring her enough to make her jump about a foot in the air. Stumbling backward, Nova was caught by a pair of strong and familiar arms. Whipping her head around to see who caught her, her eyes fell upon the male she so desperately loved. The first thing her stunned mind registered was that his hands were wrapped around her waist. '_Does he…? No, he couldn't possibly like me. Although, his arms are in a very compromising position. Bad Nova, stop thinking that way, he doesn't like you. Or does he?_'

Finally able to get her breath back, the golden yellow monkey spoke in a shaky voice. (A/N: It didn't come from getting scared) "A-Antauri, you scared the shit outta me."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but you didn't need to use that kind of language." He said in a gentle, yet firm voice.

"Oops, sorry." Silence "Um, Antauri?" "Yes?" "Can… you let go of me?" '_Even though I find this position quite comfortable'._ "Oh…um…sure." He released her from his grip very reluctantly, with a dash of pink trailing his cheeks, then spoke again. "Nova? Listen. I'm sorry about what I did a few days ago. I was wondering what was bugging you so bad that I followed you to your room and, well, let my curiosity get the best of me. I guess the term 'Curiosity killed the cat' is true. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He looked up at her gorgeous pinkish-red eyes that he adored so much. She had not said a word since he had let her out of his grip. Her eyes were mixed with emotions, but none seemed to tell him if she was going to forgive him or not. His eyes left hers in a sign of defeat and shame.

Suddenly, "How do I know if you're truly sorry? How do I know if you're just saying that to make me let down my guard again? For all I know, you could just hate because you found out I liked someone." With that last sentence, she looked away, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall, which a few managed to do. He smiled, knowing she was completely wrong about her assumptions. Walking up to stand in front of her, he gentle cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look at him with her tearstained face, all while placing his free hand on her hip.

Still smiling, he spoke in a sweet, loving tone that made Nova weak in the knees, "Now how could I hate the graceful and beautiful, yet strong and independent warrior I come to know and love?" Pink eyes showed something like confusion and surprise in them, showing that she did, yet didnot get his words. Leaning forward, he placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away some of the tears in the process, and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Releasing the kiss, she still stared at him, but this time in shock, as fresh tears rolled down her face. Thinking he did something wrong, Antauri was about to turn and leave when, "You do love me." It was small and shaky, but Antauri had noticed it none-the-less.

Guiding her to sit in her bean bag corner, Antauri poured his heart out to her, "Of course I do. I love you with my heart and soul. I just wish I would have told you sooner. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What mess?" Hearing that Antauri looked up at her in surprise, she was blushing. When he didn't say any thing she continued, "That kiss meant you were asking me to forgive you and tell me that you…um…loved..me?"

"No, that one was to tell you I'm sorry, this one's to show you how much I love you" he said in a gentle, yet seductive voice. With that, their lips met again in a more passionate kiss as Nova's arms snaked their way around Antauri's neck as his arms slipped their way around her waist. During this time, their tails had managed to wrap around one another, creating what could be described as the shape of a heart. Both lovers then slightly parted their lips as the kiss deepened even more as their tongues dance in an erotic tango for two. Pulling away, Antauri noticed that Nova was now blushing as though it would not leave her cheeks, making her look as red as SPRX-77. "You know, you look really cute when you blush" he commented, making her blush even more.

"Thanks. I love you Antauri. Man, you don't know how long I've waited to say that." She stated looking into the swirling, gentle yellow orbs that were her lover's eyes. "Actually, I think I do" he replied, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead, then glancing over to her computer. "Hey, is that 'Party for Two' by Shania Twain?"

"Featuring Mark McGrath? Yeah. Why?" she questioned. He smiled and said, "how about I do a duet withmy sweet 'Wildfire'?"

"Nice nickname, Romeo."

Giving him a smile that, in his mind, made her look sexy, she walked over and played the music. Getting up, Antauri and Nova began dancing and singing. (A/N: I'm making it so that both Antauri and Nova are singing. So a couple words might be changed in order for them to sing the song.)

_Nova: Hey Antauri?_

_Antauri: Yeah?_

_Nova: I'm havin' a party, ya wanna come_

_Antauri: Nah I don't thinks so, baby_

_Nova: Oh, come on. it's gonna be lots of fun_

_Antauri: Yeah, huh?_

_Nova: I'm having me a party_

_Antauri: I don't think I can come_

_Nova: Uh, uh, this ain't just any kind of party_

_Antauri: Nah, I think I'll stay at home_

_Nova: Uh, oh, no It's gonna be really, really hot_

_Antauri: Startin' to sound good_

_Nova: I'm gonna put you on the spot _

_Antauri: Baby, maybe I should_

_Nova: Yeah, there'll be lots of one on one_

_Antauri: Guess I could be there_

_Nova: Come on and join the fun_

_Antauri: What should I wear?_

_Nova: I'll tell you that it. It doesn't matter (Antauri: Oh yeah?) what you wear 'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there (Whoa!)_

_Both: I'm having a party_

_A party for two_

_Invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you_

_Nova: You'll be sexy in your socks_

_Antauri: We could polish the floors_

_Nova: In case that anybody knocks_

_Antauri: Let's lock all the doors_

_Nova: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do_

_Antauri: I'm gonna do with you_

_Nova: I wanna try something new_

_Antauri: I wanna try it, too_

_Nova: I tell you that it._

_Antauri: It doesn't matter_

_Nova: uh, uh_

_Antauri: What I wear 'Cause it's only gonna be_

_Nova: You and me there_

_Both: I'm having a party_

_A party for two (yeah)_

_Ain't invitin' nobody_

_Nobody but you (yeah)_

_Nova: Yeah, you_

_Antauri: I'm here Nova: You're there_

_Antauri: That's all Nova: we really need_

_Antauri: We're gonna Nova: We're gonna party hearty_

_Antauri: Just Nova: Just you and me_

_Antauri: Don't Nova: Don't think about it now_

_Antauri: Don't Nova: Don't even doubt it now_

_Both: I'm inviting you to a_

_Nova: party for two_

_(Whoa!)_

_Nova: shake it, shake it_

_Antauri: Come on baby!_

_Nova: Aww, all the things I'm gonna do_

_Antauri: I'm gonna do with you_

_Nova: I'm gonna try something new with you, boy_

_Antauri: I wanna try that, too_

_Nova: I'll tell you that it.._

_Nova: It doesn't matter what you wear_

_Antauri: 'Cause it's only gonna be_

_Nova: It's only gonna be you and me_

_Antauri: Awwwww, yeah_

_(I'm havin' a party)_

_Antauri: A little bitty party baby_

_(A party for two)_

_Nova: It's just me and you_

_Antauri: That's right_

_(Invitin' noboby)_

_Nova: I ain't inviting anybody_

_Antauri: Nobody baby _

_( nobody but you)_

_Nova: I'm havin' a party_

_(I'm havin a party)_

_Nova: a little party for two_

_(a little bitty party)_

_Antauri: Yeah, A party for two_

_Nova: ain't invitin' nothing_

_(nobody but you)_

_Nova: Oh, Come on, Come on_

_Antauri: Come on, Come on_

_Nova: Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Antauri: Come on, Come on, yeah_

_Nova: Come on, Come on_

_Antauri: Come on, Come on_

_Nova: Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Antauri: Come on, Come on, yeah_

_Antauri: Just you and me there _

_Nova: That was great!_

_Antauri: Let's do it again!_

As the song ended, the two monkeys heard clapping and a very familiar whistle. Making the room spin as they turned, they saw the others sitting in the bean bag corner. Both blush furiously, turning them bright red, while their tails subconsciously wrapped around the other's. Otto was the first to speak. "Wow, you two are really good. You should try the tango next." Hisresponse was a smack on the head by Gibson. "Man, if you two were blushing any harder, we could mistaken you for Sprx." This comment came for Chiro. Then Gibson and Sprx had to put in their 2 cents (A/N: In order, Gibson 1st, then Sprx) "Well, I believe we can safely assume that their officially a couple now." "Yeah or else they wouldn't have let us catch them dancing so gracefully."(makes kissy face)

This caused the two blush even harder."So how long?" This came from Chiro of all people. Antauri, who was the first of the two to get his voice back, replied, "We just got together today." Still blushing, Nova nodded her head in agreement. "Well, it started raining on your parade, literally." Said Otto, pointing out the window. Outside, it was raining steadily, and was indeed raining on their parade. "So it would appear." Stated Antauri.

Suddenly..."LUNCH TIME!" yelled Otto, scaring everyone. "Geez, Otto, must you do that." Said a very annoyed Gibson. "Sorry" As in a result of this statement, two stomachs growled quite loudly, almost echoing in the quiet room. Those stomachs belonged to…Antauri and Nova? "Oops, guess it 'is' time to eat. So let's go." stated Nova with a blush.

After lunch, everyone was in the main room, Nova was sitting on Antauri's lap, with his arms around her and a full stomach, listening to music and resting her head on his shoulder. Chiro, Otto, and Sprx were playing a video game as usual and Gibson was reading a book. Then, out of the blue, Chiro had a thought come to him, "Hey, Nova." , getting the yellow monkey's attention. "Yeah?" "Earlier when you were singing, I was wondering if you knew any other songs. Do you?" "Of course, you guys want to hear one of my favorites?" "SURE!" Everyone turned their attention to Nova, who got into a more comfortable position as she plugged her MP3 player into a stereo that happened to be nearby and began to sing 'Wake up' by Hilary Duff in the comfort of the arms of the one she loved.

**The End**

Me: Finally I'm done. Remind me never to make another like this. Um...Nova...are you ok? You're staring at me with those angry eyes of yours. (wimpers and cowers in a corner) Make the evil go away,I'll be good.

Nova: You better be. I got bored waiting for you to finish. And HOW DARE YOUMAKE ME YELL AT ANTAURI!

Antauri: Actually, I think I deserved it, ya know? The whole 'Curiosity killed the cat' thing.

Nova: True, but 'Satisfaction brought him back', remember? (kisses him full on the lips)

Me: Uh, gross. Well, I better pry these two apart. Wish me luck. Oh, and R&R. Please and Thank You


End file.
